monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Bone Shaker
Bone Shaker is a monster truck run by Cody Holman out of Dayton, Ohio on the Son of Beast chassis since 2019. The truck is based on a Hot Wheels toy released since 2009. Bone Shaker was different from most other Hot Wheels monster trucks, as its mold was also used for a regular Hot Wheels car. It was turned into a full sized monster truck in 2019 and competed in the Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Live tour. Paul Breaud also ran the Bone Shaker body on his Instigator chassis for the Winnipeg shows in August 2019. History * January 2019 – The truck debuts. * August 2019 – The body is redesigned to be more accurate to the toy. This includes the cab of the truck being centered, the nose being lengthened, and the tail being shortened. * September 2019 – The body is redesigned again, with a more accurate skull grill added to the truck. * 2020 – Josh Holman will drive the truck on the Amp'ed Up chassis for the 2020 International Tour. Trivia * The theme song for Bone Shaker is an original song written by Hot Wheels, made specifically to be the theme song for the truck. * The original Bone Shaker car was designed by Larry Wood, who also designed the Rivited and Rodger Dodger cars. * The original design for the chassis had different dimmensions then the original car design, causing it to look more like a truck. The body would be modified throughout the season, resulting in the nose being lengthened, the cab moved to the middle, and the tail shortened. * The 2019 release of the truck under the Monster Myth's series was named Bone Shaker Evil Goblin by the company. * The 2019 debut of the truck was the first ever incarnation of a Bone Shaker body. Gallery 44358840 960039367512999 6945213391772596220 n.jpg|Original Render Screenshot_2019-01-07-17-10-03.png|The original body style with the long tailgate and the shorter nose 49759188_10155754907620807_2045439653158322176_o.jpg 50875242_10155796582830807_7398584906894278656_o.jpg 56490476_2258138074452481_218424259804921856_n.jpg|The original body with a slightly shortened tailgate 67621632 10157277343027777 7158562132731101184 n.jpg|The Fixed body in 2019 with the centered cab, shortened tail, and lengthened nose Screenshot 20190825-165103.jpg|Ditto Screenshot_20190825-165010.jpg Screenshot_20190825-165252.jpg Screenshot_20190825-165224.jpg 20191102_192239.jpg|Bone Shaker with the updated skull and headlights 72919606_2427567813994894_2876006815475171328_o.jpg 20191113_151632.jpg|Bone Shaker 2, used for the European Tour 82063719_2543234175935344_6097961070410858496_n.jpg 20200103 154228.jpg hot-wheels-monster-trucks-go-big-large-9.jpg|CGI Bone Shaker with unused design agXG62W_700b.jpg|The real-life Bone Shaker car bone-shaker-word-art-300x91.png|Logo Boneshakerconceptart.png|Original concept art Merchandise Gallery 2009 39-Boneshaker (2).jpg|2009 Bone Shaker under Monster Jam 2010 SE-MD Boneshaker (3).jpg|2010 Monster Jam Bone Shaker car 2011 21-Boneshaker (2).jpg|2011 Spectraflames Bone Shaker 2016 26-Boneshaker (2).jpg|2016 Bone Shaker 9b2f4328048801.5636ed32cb57d.JPG|Cancelled Monster Jam pop-up 2018 HW03-Bone Shaker (2).jpg|2018 Bone Shaker (post Monster Jam) 2018 SE-DD Rodger Dodger-Bone Shaker (7).jpg|2018 "Bone Shaker Racing" 2018 CC05-Bone Shaker (2).jpg|2018 Camo Crasher design 40278905 283545792475039 7115260680474722304 n.jpg|2018 Purple design Screenshot 2018-07-16-22-22-45.png|2018 Goblin Bone Shaker 1:43 scale 2019 Bone Shaker - Red (1).jpg 58376982 2448620398690622 6911271788571787264 n.jpg|Bone Shaker Evil Goblin1:64 in 2019 71534596_485306782196911_8983982611341975218_n.jpg|2019 Blizzard Bashers toy 75569724_10217412421676925_7022799947376361472_n.jpg|2020 Hot Wheels release rvs-v1.png|Bone Shaker, as seen in the official Hot Wheels sponsored event for Vehicle Simulator on ROBLOX Video Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Trucks Category:Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Series Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Holman Motorsports Category:Trucks that debuted in 2019 Category:American Trucks Category:Custom Body Trucks